Camping Trip
by ghostxgirlxmcr
Summary: Frank and Mikey have gone on a camping trip with the rest of the band.  One-shot.  I suck at summaries plus this is my frst Frikey. XD


**Hey, this is my first Frikey so please be nice :)**

**Warnings: Oh yes, it contains boysex. Don't like, don't read.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the idea of this story, which is completely fictional!<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mikey's POV<span>**

I stood in the doorway thinking about the next few days ahead. A camping trip with the band. I chuckled to myself. It was going to be crazy. "Mikey! Get your ass in the car!" yelled Frank. I smiled,  
>and walked to the car and kissed his cheek. "Everybody ready?" asked Brian. "Hell yeah!"<p>

"It's so beautiful!" yelled Frank running around the trees. I smiled fondly at him. Kid at heart. "Geez, how many skittles did you give him Mikey?" asked Gerard laughing. "Aawh you know how he loves his skittles Gee" . Shaking his head, Gerard got the rest out of the bags out of the car. I suddenly felt two strong arms hugging my from behind. "Hello there sexy" I said in a low, seductive voice that I knew Frank loves. He giggled and kissed my neck making me shudder.  
>"Uhhh, guys! You can have the blue tent. Please put it up a little further away from ours, we're not particulary keen on hearing moans in the middle of the night!" Laughing at Ray, me and Mikey took our tent and started putting it up, stealing kisses from each other every now and then..<p>

"Oh my god. What the fuck is this?" yelled Bob. I looked at Frank and we ran down to see what was going on. "Jesus, I think it's a fish." Said Ray. We looked over their shoulders. "Whoa" I said my eyes wide. "It looks like a fish, but it looks like it has legs" studied Frank cocking his head to one side. So cute. We studied the thing trying to figure out what it is when Gerard began to laugh. "What's so damn funny?" asked Bob sincerely. "I.. It's.. It's just that.. We're looking.. At this thing... And.. So.. Weird.." He was doubling over cracking up. Soon we all joined in laughing our heads off. When we finally calmed down, Frank finally decided to chuck it back into the lake.

"Psst. Mikey!" I turned around and met Frank's gorgeous hazel eyes. I kissed his nose. "Yes?" he smiled cheekily and pulled me behind a large tree. "Frankie! Whatcha doing?" he giggled "You'll see" he said grinning and attached his mouth to mine.

He put his fingers on the front of my jeans and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Frankie! Not here!" I said but I was muffled by Frank's mouth. "Shhhh" he said and replace his mouth with his finger. I could only nod my head. He put his hand down my pants and a shuddered at his touch. I moaned as he started to move his hand. I was glad that he had reattached his mouth on mine so my moans were hardly audible. I ran my fingers through is soft black hair. I squirmed under him as he kept going until I reached climax saying his name as softly as I could. Grinning, he wiped his hand on his tshirt and kissed my lips softly. Giggling he took my hand. "One, You have sex-hair and two, you owe me" . I winked at him and we walked out from behind the tree.

We walked out from behind the trees to see  
>see Ray and Matt heating up water, Gee setting up his tent and Bob giving us a weird look. Uh oh. "Hopefully, he didn't hear us" I said to Frank. Frank just smirked.<p>

"Dinneeerrrrrrr!" yelled someone from outside breaking up our hot make-out session inside the tent. "Damn" I said, pulling Frank up from the pile of cushions. He giggled. "What?" I asked pulling him towards me. "Sex hair!" He pointed at my hair. Laughing, I kissed his cheek. "Like you can talk." I winked at him, and we both walked out of the tent.

At dinner, I decided to tease him a bit. Playing around with the food with my tongue. I licked my lips seductively. He squirmed. He obviously had a very painful hard-on. He started to eat his food faster so he could push me into the tent as soon as possible..

Frank pulled me into the tent, made sure everything was closed before attacking me, kissing me ferociously.

I pulled his hips towards mine causing friction between our lower halves. Frank moaned and pushed me down onto floor of cushions and blankets. I rolled him over and straddled his hips. Our shirts were long gone. I kissed his neck on his sensitive spot making him moan. I smiled to myself and continued planting small kisses all over his body, licking every now and then. "Uhh Mikeeey, get on with it!" I loved when he was so impatient. I unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his jeans. "Did Frankie go commando for Mikey?" I whispered in a seductive manner.

He shuddered.. I ran my hands over his bare body as my lips kissed his thighs. "Mikeey!" he whined. I smiled and gently kissed his tip, then running my tongue up and down his very stiff friend. He moaned when I took him all the way in my mouth. He tried to fuck my mouth harder than he already was, but I held his hips down firmly. "Uhh.. Oh.. Mikey! I'm close!" with one last suck, he spilled into my mouth screaming my name out in ecstasy. I swallowed and crawled up beside a panting Frank. "You just wait Mikey.. I'm gonna get you back" I grinned.

We woke up to a scream. I was still wrapped up around Frank's small frame. "What the?" I asked groggily. We were both still naked after last night. "Hey, I never got to pay you back last night" he said looking at me. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "Nope, but you can now if you like" . "Arghhhhhhhh!" came voices from outside. "KILLL IT!" . Sounded like Bob I decided. I looked at Frank and we started laughing. "Thank fucking god!" yelled Bob. "God! What the fuck man!" we heard Gee. "There was a massive spider so Brian and Ray had to kill it. But it's okay now. It's gone. Let's go back to bed everyone!". We heard mutters, footsteps and zippers then everything was silent. I laughed. "Who would've thought, Bob Bryar being scared of spiders?"

" What do you suggest we do now Mr. Mikey, since you're awake, and I'm awake and I owe you?"

That was a turn on. He nibbled my ear and kissed my neck, whispering dirty things into  
>my ear. I was hard almost immediately. He sat on my chest tracing my muscles gently with his fingers. He kissed down my chest and stopped above my erection. He nibbled the tip and an electric surge went through me. I moaned. He pulled his mouth away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He grabbed something out of his bag and squirted it into his hands rubbing it onto his own member."Uhhh Fraaank hurry up" I moaned. He chuckled and positioned himself. "Nowwww please Frankie!" I begged. Slowly, he entered me and I felt a small amount of pain but that was overtaken by a wave of pleasure.<br>We were both moaning and grunting at the pleasure. Frank came first into me and I came a split-second later. We collapsed in a heap. I smiled at him and kissed him. He cuddled into me and pulled the blanket over us.  
>"I love you Mikey."<br>"I love you too Frank"


End file.
